National Egg Regulatory Officials Annual Conference & Training Seminar Project Summary The National Egg Regulatory Officials (NERO) submits this proposal to the Food And Drug Administration under the Support of Small Scientific Conferences Grant Program. Grant assistance will be used to develop and conduct a three day conference and training seminar entitled National Egg Regulatory Officials' Annual Conference and Training Seminar. NERO's long term objective is to increase conference attendance so that all fifty states and the District of Columbia are represented at the annual conference. Many states do not have travel funding to attend the Annual Conference and Training Seminar. Grant assistance will enable more states to attend the Conference. The project will assist NERO with the 2015 conference as well as our 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019 conference. NERO's mission is to promote the marketing of safe, fresh and accurately labeled shell eggs and egg products through the development of uniform, science-based and coordinated state and Federal regulations. The Annual Conference and Training Seminar is designed to achieve this goal by providing educational segments related to current egg safety and quality issues and the opportuntity for state, Federal and industry representatives to intereact and share scientific data, public policies and ideas. A key feature of the conference is the presentation of information related to specific issues that is then referred to NERO's Committees comprised of specialists in that area. The committees review the information and develop specific recommendations for the most effective and cost efficient method of achieving the desired result. NERO members use these recommendations to implement regulations and policies. The conference for which support is being sought will specifically address the recently implimented FDA Egg Rule, new technologies such as laser etching of eggs, food safety issues related to small flock egg production, labeling and data management. Respresentation of every state at the annual conference and training seminar is critical to achieve NERO's goal of uniform, science-based and coordinated state and Federal regulations and policies in these areas. Funding for this grant proposal will increase the number of states represented at the Annual Conference and Training Seminar.